


coming undone

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's very slight, the feminization is slight too!!, yunho calls mingi princess once or twice so there ya go...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it may be cruel but yunho loves watching mingi fall apart and come undone all because of his touch.





	coming undone

**Author's Note:**

> i finally made an account to post my ateez smut fics so yee-fucking-haw, lets get it thotinys

"hyung please, hyung please, _hyung please_ "

mingi has been chanting the same two words for the past hour like it was a mantra but his body and mind were too on fire for him to really care. the words fall from the brunet's lips in breathless gasps that make his chest heave and tears well up in his eyes. he whines as he looks at yunho through thick, wet lashes that cling together due to his unshed tears. the older seems unphased by mingi's desperate state, a small smirk on his face as he meets mingi's eyes, his hand steadily working over the younger's aching cock. 

the loud squelch from the lube that yunho had lathered on his cock earlier makes his already pink cheeks darken earning him a coo from the older. "is princess mingi embarrassed," he teases causing mingi to shake his head quickly as he whines, the sound low and broken. " 'm talking to you baby, I expect an answer." he stills the hand on his cock. mingi whimpers at this and bucks his hips up trying to get him to move his hand once more but all he gets is a harsh smack to his thigh causing him to squeal at the sharp sting the smack leaves behind.

"if you can't speak when spoken to I'll just leave you like this."

the threat makes mingi hiccup out a sob as he frantically shakes his head once more. "p-please no, mingi will be good for hyung," he cries, his voice wavering as he wiggles his hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction. yunho had been playing with him for an hour and he was aching to cum. he had been so good for yunho for so long and he wanted to keep being good but he was getting so, so pathetically desperate for his release. 

"that's my good boy," yunho chuckles as he slowly starts to work his hand up and down the younger's thick cock once more. mingi can't help but watch with wet eyes and hot cheeks as yunho's large hand worked over his cock. his cock wasn't small - nor was it really all that big but what he lacked in length he made up for in girth - but his hyung's hands were so large that they made him look tiny. it was embarrassing and probably pathetic because he was a big person but he loved how small yunho managed to make him feel.

it's only when mingi's thick thighs start to shake and the younger starts to grasp frantically at anything he can get his hands on that yunho starts to slow the pace of his hand until finally, he comes to a stop, gently rubbing his thumb along the slit of his cock. the rapper lets out wet, harsh hiccups as he cants his hips up off the bed in a desirous attempt to chase after his release but it's to no avail. his cock ached so bad and he just wanted to cum so bad that he couldn't help but start crying. hot tears streamed down his cheeks and clung to his lashes as he whimpered, the noise hitched and whiny; his hips had yet to still as his whole body trembled.

yunho hummed softly at his shaking baby, running a hand up and down his heaving chest - stopping every now and then to thumb at his hardened nipples - as he watched him cry. "so pretty," he praised as mingi whined, "such a desperate princess. you've been so good for me." the praise did nothing to stop his tears if anything it made them worse. the older reeled in the sight of his desperate, crying mingi. it may be cruel but yunho loves watching mingi fall apart and come undone all because of his touch.

"wanna cum, wanna cum, _cumcumcum_ , please let me cum."

the pleas make yunho laugh and all mingi can do is grab desperately at yunho, wanting to touch and be touched in some way, shape, or form so he can cum. "princess mingi wants to cum," yunho questions with a hum, ignoring mingi's attempts to grab at him. mingi's mind is far too gone in his desperation to form a proper answer; the words "please hyung. cum. wanna cum. mingi's been good. please." are all he can manage to say. 

he's so sensitive at this point that as soon as the older wraps his fingers around his cock again he jerks away from the touch. he presses his shaky legs together with a gasp only for them to be parted with ease by yunho. "if you wanna cum then you can't jerk away from me," he warns as he glares down at mingi. the look makes the rapper shudder as he squeaks out a quick 'okay.'

yunho keeps his eyes on mingi's face as he wraps his fingers back around his cock once more. the rapper's eyes were glazed over with more tears, tear marks were left behind in his red, blotchy cheeks, and there was drool making its way out the corners of his mouth because of all the desperate, broken whining and begging he was doing. it was truly a sight to see. it was a sight only meant for yunho though. "do you think you've been good," he questions softly. 

he only gets a nod and a loud whine as he pumps his hand up and down his length. "should hyung let you cum?" once again he's answered with a nod as mingi hiccups out a "pl-please." yunho hums lightly as he glides his thumb along his leaking slit. "okay baby, hyung will let you cum."

it only takes one, two, three pumps of his hand and a twist of his wrist for mingi to cum in his hand and all over his own stomach with a loud cry of " _thank you hyung_." the younger's body quivers as he twists away from yunho, his back arched off the bed as he sobs from the aftermath of his orgasm. yunho coos at him as he pets his head, brushing his hair out of his face as he does so. "you did so good for me. thank you for letting me do this baby," he praises as mingi finally stills, his chest heaving a bit. mingi smiles softly at the praise, his swollen eyes closed letting yunho know he's tired. 

he gets off the bed and walks over to the nightstand to grab the damp washcloth he had left there earlier and gently wipes mingi off as he whispers endless praises to him. "you can't go to sleep just yet baby," he states afterward as mingi attempts to cuddle up to one of the many pillows on the bed.

"you gotta get a bath and something to eat. you definitely need some food and water in you"

"don't wanna. too tired." the rapper utters before he buries his face into the pillow he was clutching.

yunho rolls his eyes even as a small smile turns up the corners of his lips.

"come on, we'll even watch a movie afterward and cuddle."

that seems to get the younger's interest. he peeks up from the pillow with a small pout. "can I pick the movie?" 

"of course baby."

mingi rolls over and holds his arms out, making grabby hands at yunho.

"carry me?"

"anything for you baby."

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is still bad but here ya go


End file.
